


Hey, Adora.

by SpaceKnight



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Experimental Style, F/F, I still don't know how tags work, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKnight/pseuds/SpaceKnight
Summary: This is not a love story.It was meant to happen, it was meant to hurt.Or the one in which Adora tries hard to become her own person or breaks down trying.A story through texts.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Catra.

_Adora, give it a rest already._

**Catra please answer, I swear I can explain.**

_It’s w/e if you cared you could’ve at least called._

**It is not like that!!!! Just listen to me**

_Tell it to someone who cares._

**Catra please  
Catra?   
I’m so sorry, I was busy, so busy.  
Please answer.**

[The number you have called is no longer available.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2020, to all :)  
> Here's to a year where I update stories and not leave them forever in my drafts.


	2. Glimmer

_bowwww i will not believe the girl i-_ _  
_ _she was so ugggggh_

**Glimmer! Her name’s Adora and she’s very nice!**

_shes also psycho and y are u defending her!?_

**Glimmer she didn’t mean to knock off your coffee, you know that** **  
** **Besides she just got her heart broken**

_ugh still can’t believe you invited her to_ _  
_ _@ with us later_

**It was the right thing to do, give her a chance okay? For me?**

_ok bow for u_

**You’re the best Glimmer!** **  
** _[14:21]_ _  
_

* * *

_ok so maybe i was a bit wrong_ _  
_ _and adora is nice_ _  
_ _and like really hot without the tears_

**GLIMMER. SHE’S HEARTBROKEN.**

_I DIDN’T SAY I WAS GOING FOR HER  
_ _shes nice to look at_

**O-M-G I love you but please**

_relax i’ll just ask her to hang  
_ _[23:01]_


	3. Bow

_Sooooo Adora! How are you feeling?_

**Hey Bow, I’m doing okay.  
Thanks again, for the other day.**

_Of course!!! Best friend squad!  
Always have to look out for each other! _

**Yeah about that.  
** **Does Glimmer hate me?**

_Nah she’s just you know, good old Glimmer  
Always very shy give her time _

**Oh. Okay.  
[08:00]**

* * *

**Hey Glimmer said you’re running late.  
Everything okay?  
[13:22]**

**BOW IS2G IF UR MY FRIEND YOU WILL LIE  
[13:22]**

* * *

_Gliiiimeeeeeeeeeeeer.  
(｀0´) _

_You made me lie TO ADORA  
OUR NEW FRIEND_   
_OF TWO DAYS_

**LOVE YOU BOW YOU’RE THE BEST  
AN ANGEL  
A KING  
I STAN U**

_YOU SAID YOU WOULDN’T GO FOR HER_

**AND IM NOT!? WE’RE HANGING  
OKAY JUST HANGING  
ITS NOT MY FAULT SHE OFFERED TO PAY**

_WITHOUT ME. SMH.  
S-M-H GLIMMER _

**OKay okay don’t be jelly  
I’ll buy you coffee next time  
Sheesh**

_THAT’S NOT THE POINT_

**No coffee?**

_...Soy latte please_

**You’ve got it  
[16:54]**

* * *

**Hey Bow?**

_Yeeeees? What’s up!_ **  
**

**It’s going to sound weird.  
But just, thank you. **

_Oh Adora don’t thank us!  
_ _You’re going to love the gc!_

**It’s just, could I call you?**

_Of course!  
_ _[21:34]_

* * *

_Glimmer. Let’s never lie to Adora._

**Wtf?**

_Like ever. Unless it’s life or death  
Promise me! _

**Uhhh okaaaay  
Why did she say something?  
Omg was it my makeup!?  
Did SHE SAY ANYTHING ABT THE GLITTER**

_YOUR MAKEUP IS ON POINT  
AND NO JUST PROMISE ME _

**FINEE but now you have to tell me**

_You’ll find out, goodnight glimmer!_

**WAIT BOW YOU WOULDN’T**

_GOODNIGHT. GLIMMER._

**BOW  
[01:01]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one day...i'm gonna make good layouts for things I write today isn't that day!


End file.
